Patty Thompson
Patricia "Patti" Thompson (パティー（パトリシア）・トンプソン, Patī (Patorishia) Tonpuson) Patti's real name spelled in the third ending theme video, also spelled "Patty" in some translations, is one half of Death the Kid's Demon twin pistols. She is the younger sister of Elizabeth "Liz" Thompson and the more naïve of the two. She is a two-star weapon and an member of the elite group Spartoi She is voiced by Cherami Leigh The P Team/B Team Storyline To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Write the first section of your page here. The Multi-Universal War Of Destiny The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker The Wrath of the God of War Meister of War LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Patty returns with her sister and partner to help The B Team deal with the Children of BlackGarurumon and The Sinisters of Evil. Who she get involved with when Picard and Twilight Show up and like she is hesitant to give Discord trust. Patty learns all about the violation of the bro code with Liz who wonders why Slade is getting his blood boiled. Kid knowing how dangerous it could has his partners become his guns so he is not taken off guard and help Kid investigate the train and catch White Wolf. Patty waits with the others for Bender and Skipper and others to finish talking as she overhears what happened in between from Will, Jack Frost and Picard. Patty and her friends get ready for a trek in the forest to the jungle where Twilight advises them to listen to her, which Liz does not and takes her gun which she fires in the air to stop Anna and Isabella from fighting which nearly gets her and Liz killed by an ogre, which Isabella does in turn. Liz and Patty are there hearing of their situation and re-meet with Katara who becomes the head of the team with Protoman and being astounded with her great changes. They also bring up Kid becoming the grim reaper which Patty believes Makoto told them. But Liz states she just knew and states that Makoto has feelings for Death and there isn’t any denial for it. Before anything can go, The Feds show as Patty calls them. They are among one of the characters arrested by SOPA or Sinister's allies and placed in prison Liz and Patty are both placed in prison but they still manage to get to Strange regarding that someone made Sharp a lot bigger, a lower voice and he’s grown much stronger and agile.Dipper with Salem, Patty, Dan and Biyomon are showering in the prison where Luther offers to be a friend in that no one has jumped them yet. The five refuse and Luther points he likes a fight which could mean prison rape. She and Liz are the only prisoners who come out in the slightest bit alive they used vodoo to transfer their souls into Death's guns giving him a mission to find their preserved physical bodies.Kid, Makoto, Connor and Kirahue manage to find them and place their souls back in their body where they actually have been making Kid more powerful by unlocking his potential and giving him a bit of a personality change or something. She and Liz noticing Makoto's relationship with their partner and feelings for him. They let them have a moment as they know that Kid and Makoto have tried to have a moment twice and were interrupted. Patty tags with the rest of The B Team to investigate though The Children of Blackgurumon decide to lock them in the pyramids forever as they are higher up on the threat than Blue. They end up meeting the zombie teens and join forces with them to find The Azoth and the Lucfircator as the voice Jean Grey is hearing tells them they need to find it. Patty joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Knuckles, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Kid, Crona, Liz and Patty all wander into the second cavern where many of them question Kid's relationship with Makoto since there is something between them and they stumble upon the same test as Dib and to the shock of Soul it's actually Maka and Crona who are the ones who pass the test due to what Maka as done for Crona Friends: Liz Thompson, Death the Kid, Maka, Black Star, Tsuabki, Soul Eater, Captain Knuckles, the Helper Squad, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Twilight Sparkle, Captain Picard, Jack Frost, Makoto, Stan, Wendy, Dr. Manhattan, Will Vandom, Jack Bauer, Suede, Saul Goodman, Mr. Gold, Lizbeth, the V Crusaders, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge, Suki, Connor, Major Kirrahue, Buffy, Yasha, Dixie, Gonner Enemies: Zeus, Discord, Sigma, the Dystopia League, the Sigma Organization, Mechuckles and his empire, Prince Phobos and his league, Sith Stalker, Ares, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, Loki, Wesker, Dukat, Peter Pan Soul Eater Episode 18 SD - Kid and Thompsons at party.png Category:Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Blondes Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters from the Soul Eater universe Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Partner Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Weapon Category:Heroes Category:K'nuckles Alliance: The P Team's Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:Sibling Category:Main Characters in The Helper Squad Storyline Category:Major Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Major Heroes of The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Hat Wearer Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Tomboys Category:Gun Users Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos' League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters in The P Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:King Death's Legion Members Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cherami Leigh Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies